


(love)sick

by amsves



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Common Cold, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Sneezing, pity shiroe 2019, shiroe doesn't take care of himself and akatsuki is NOT HAVING THAT, shiroe doesn't understand that what he's feeling is love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: If they had still been on Earth, back in the real world, none of this would be unusual. But this was Theldesia.





	(love)sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinconceivabletruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/gifts).



> My last square for Bad Things Happen Bingo! Nobody requested this one, surprisingly, so I treated myself :) 
> 
> dedicated to @theinconceivabletruth, whose kind comment on my last LH work gave me enough drive and inspiration to crank this one out too!
> 
> ALSO this is my 100th fic posted here on AO3! There are others on both FFnet and Tumblr, so really I hit 100 works a while ago, but this is still very satisfying

If they had still been on Earth, back in the real world, none of this would be unusual.

People on Earth got colds all the time. They wore a mask and went on with their lives or, if the illness was severe enough, took a day off from work to stay at home feeling miserable before returning to their duties. It was an unavoidable, if undesirable, facet of daily life.

But that was on Earth. This was in Theldesia, in Elder Tale. Adventurers did not just get colds.

Which was why this was so very confusing.

Shiroe rocked forward as he sneezed for the fiftieth time that morning. He wiped his nose, grimacing. This really  _ sucked _ . On any other occasion, he would be over the moon about this new development, researching so eagerly he would probably forget to eat and sleep again. He and ReGan and Roderick and everyone would be discussing causes, backgrounds, antidotes, and implications, and it would take a well-meaning reproach from someone like Nyanta to get them back on track. This would be nothing short of a field day.

But he was too sick to enjoy it.

Another sneeze. Akatsuki appeared at his side with a handkerchief. “You should be resting, my Lord.”

Shiroe took the handkerchief gratefully and blew his nose, generating a disgustingly  _ wet  _ sound that one can only really achieve when they’re generating so much snot they’re not sure how they have room to store it all. “Thank you, Akatsuki. But I think I’ll be okay. I’m just going to try and finish--”  _ Achoo!  _ “--this report, and then I’ll take a break.”

“My Lord,” Akatsuki reprimanded, “You can’t even write two words without sneezing, and your handwriting has never looked worse. You’re physically shaking, and I suspect you have a fever. With all due respect, I  _ demand  _ you let me escort you to bed.”

She flushed, and Shiroe blinked. “Wow. That was surprisingly bold of you, Akatsuki.”

“I-I didn’t mean--”

“But you’re probably right,” he continued, pushing his chair back from his desk. “I’m not even sure I’ll be able to read what I’ve written tomorrow. I guess it wouldn’t kill me to take just a short break.”

Akatsuki looked at him doubtfully. “A  _ short  _ break?”

“Maybe just an hour or so.” He stood up, stretching. “A nap would probably stop my head from aching so badly.”

“You’re being surprisingly cooperative,” Akatsuki said suspiciously, and Shiroe held up his hands in deference.

“Hey, now--”

“I can see right through you, my Lord. The second we tuck you in to bed you’re going to get up and sneak right back here to continue your work. Or, maybe, you  _ do  _ plan to stay in your room, but you’ve already stored some relevant documents away in your bag. Either way,” the ninja continued, jabbing a finger reproachfully in his direction, “I’m not falling for it.” She made a  _ hmph  _ sound, and Shiroe’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Huh. That’s new. Maybe the poison-illness-cold-thing has a side effect of heart palpitations? _

He laughed awkwardly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fine. Then give me your bag.”

“Huh?”

Akatsuki made a beckoning motion with her hand. “Give it over and let me search it. Then I’ll believe that you’re not planning to smuggle your work into your bed.”

Shiroe took a step back. “I, uh, can’t let you do that.”

Akatsuki crossed her arms. “So you admit that you’re guilty?”

“No! Uh, there’s some top-secret r-uh, there’s something …” Shiroe deflated, knowing this was a lost cause. “Fine. Here.”

Akatsuki took the bag with a look of triumph. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes. Yes it was.”  _ Achoo! _ “So, you’ve got my bag. Am I in the clear now?”

“Not entirely, my Lord. But come now. We’re going to bed.” Akatsuki turned and walked towards the door.

“ _ We _ ? Are you joining me?”

Shiroe could see her ears turn pink practically instantly. “My Lord! I implore you not to make such careless statements.”

He laughed again. “Sorry. Anyways, lead the way.”

Akatsuki did just that, and soon enough they were in Shiroe’s bedroom. Akatsuki gave it a disapproving glance as she opened the door. “My Lord, with all due respect, your room is a mess.”

Shiroe ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah, well, I don’t use it much, so …”

“One would think that would mean your room would be clean.”

“Well, when I never use it, why should I bother cleaning it when I have so much else to do?” Akatsuki sighed heavily, and Shiroe flinched. “The bed’s clean, and that’s where I’m sleeping, so that’s what matters, right?” 

“I guess so,” Akatsuki relented. “Alright. In bed. Now.”

“Yeesh, you’re sure being bossy today.” Nevertheless, Shiroe complied, taking the time to remove his boots before slipping under the covers.

“Someone has to, when you act like a child.” Akatsuki transferred a pile of books from a chair to Shiroe’s bureau before perching herself in the now-clean chair. “Seriously, the Villain in Glasses wouldn’t have anywhere near the reputation he does if people could see him for who he really is: a slovenly mess who doesn’t care about personal health.”

“Are you, uh …”

“Staying? Yes.”

It was Shiroe’s turn to blush. “Why, exactly?”

“My first theory was that you would sneak out right after I left, remember? I can’t have you ruining your health any more, so I’m keeping watch.”

“So you’re watching me sleep,” Shiroe said slowly.

“Y-yes.”

“I feel like a prisoner.”

“If you would take care of yourself like a normal person, you wouldn’t have to be a prisoner in your own home,” Akatsuki retorted.

Shiroe couldn’t argue with that, so he pulled the covers up over his head and tried to fall asleep.

It was more difficult than he imagined. He hadn’t noticed before, being so preoccupied, but he was  _ cold _ . It was like all the blood in his body had been replaced with ice. He could feel himself trembling, hear his teeth clattering in his skull.  _ Ugh. This is the absolute worst. _

There was an indentation in his bed. And then there was a warmth beside him. “A-akatsuki?” he asked, still buried beneath the blankets.

“You seem to be cold,” she said, voice muffled. “I figured it would be improper of me to let you shiver when I could try and warm you up.”

“By cuddling me.”

“Please don’t think of it in that way! Just …” Akatsuki trailed off. Shiroe couldn’t see her face, but he had a feeling she was embarrassed. And probably cu-- _ whoa whoa whoa. Slow down, fever brain. _

“Alright, then.” He smiled. “I appreciate your help.”

“Glad to be of service,” she muttered, and Shiroe had time to think  _ I’m really lucky  _ before he fell asleep for real.

* * *

In the morning, he felt a little better. But he did get a few strange looks when he and Akatsuki stumbled out of his room, blinking sleep from their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)! And thanks, everyone, for playing Bad Things Happen Bingo with me! It was a fun challenge :D


End file.
